Hidden Identities
by Wolf-Knight-Angel
Summary: Sakura has a secret.She's one of the top spies in the country,and now she's on a dangerous mission to uncover the truth,before she's 'taken out'.
1. Default Chapter

All right, I told ya all I'd be writing a second S&S soon. That is, if you read In Exchange For A Cherry Blossom, my first S&S I wrote on 10/3. Well, this one is going to be slightly different then IEFACB. This is my first attempt at an AU fic and I hope people will enjoy reading it. And even if you guys don't, I'll keep writing it anyway, lol. In this fic, Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol, and Tomoyo are 15, just like in my first S&S fic. They're in 10th grade ok? And if you read the summary, then you understand. Now, let's move along with this story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, which is bad because I love MY Syaoran!!!! HE'S MINE I TELL YOU, ALL MINE!!!! *gets dragged away by nice people in white*  
  
Oh yea, this first chapter will be in Sakura's POV. **************************************************************************** * Everybody has a life story. It's just amazing how they all sound very similar. Except for mine. Mine is...............very special I guess you could say. Let's start off with the basics shall we? My name..........well, just call me Sakura. I can't state my real last name, so I use Avalon for school. (A/N: Yes, her dub name, but it just said she couldn't use her REAL last name.) 15 years old, sophomore in high school, that's all. I know what you're thinking right about now, 'How the hell is that any different?' Well, that's a long story. Let me start at the beginning.  
  
When I was about 10, some weird things were going on. At that point, I didn't have a mother and I only lived with my dad and my brother. I was in 5th grade and had an ordinary life which was really uneventful. For some reason, which I never found out why, we were having finaicial problems then. My father was always working and Touya, my brother, was working too so we could get enough money. So I often spent my free time at Tomoyo's house, who's my best friend. So anyway, I was walking home one day..............  
  
~*~ Flashback ~*~  
  
Sakura was walking towards her own home one day after being with Tomoyo most of the afternoon. It was starting to get a little dark and she wanted to get home quickly. Suddenly a nearby payphone started to ring. Out of curiousity, Sakura picked it up.  
  
"Hello?" she said into the reciever. She didn't get a response at first, so she tried again.  
  
"Hello?" She said, a little less patiently.  
  
"Hey, you got the address?" she heard a male voice ask.  
  
"What? Who is this?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yea, got it right here." Another male voice replied.  
  
"Who are you?" Sakura demanded, but the men ignored her. She then realized they couldn't hear her.  
  
"So, we gonna do it tonight?" the first voice asked.  
  
"Yea, got the knife right here." The second one replied. Sakura gasped involuntarily, but stayed on the phone.  
  
"Good, what's the address?" the first one asked.  
  
"On the corner of 2nd and Reddington. Shall we go now?" the second one inquired.  
  
"The sooner we get it done, the sooner we get rewarded. I'll meet you there." The first one said. They both hung up simultaneously, leaving Sakura aloe on the line. She slowly put the phone back on the cradle in shock.  
  
"Murder." She said quietly.  
  
"I gotta call the police." She said to herself as she put in some money to dial.  
  
"This phone is no longer in service. Please try your call at another phone. Thank you." An operated voice said to her. Sakura sighed and hung up.  
  
"Then I guess I'll have to go myself." She murmured to herself and ran down the street towards 2nd and Reddington. She approached the address and saw a huge mansion in front of her. She heard something behind her and darted behind some trashcans. She peered between them and looked out into the street. She saw two men standing there, quietly walking towards the house.  
  
"Got the weapon?" one of the men asked. Sakura's eyes widened as the second man removed a blade from his pocket. The men chuckled lightly and walked past Sakura, towards the rear of the house. Sakura silently followed, step by step. Suddenly she stepped on a twig, which cracked beneath her weight.  
  
"Did you hear something?" one of the men asked his partner.  
  
"Yea, from behind." They turned around and shined their light on Sakura.  
  
"And what do we have here?" one of them smirked at the little girl.  
  
"What's a pretty little girl like you doing out here at this time of night?" The second one moved closer to Sakura.  
  
"Here to stop you, you ugly jerks." Sakura said cooly.  
  
"Oh really. And how do you plan on doing that, little girl?" The first one sneered in Sakura's face. Sakura stopped and stared at the men. She really didn't know what to do. And somehow, the men knew that. They started to approach her slowly and menacingly. She had to think up a plan and think it up quick. (A/N: Haha, Dr. Seuss stuff. =D) Just as the man got close to her, she did a flip and landed behind him. She kicked him behind the knee and hit him over the head with her math book.  
  
"I knew that thing would come in handy one of these days." Sakura grinned. Then she remembered about the other guy. She turned around and rolled out of the way right as he dropped a rock where she would have been. Sakura's eyes darted around the scene, looking for something useful to help her. She spotted a piece of rope, lying there by a doghouse. She ran towards it and tackled the second guy towards the ground. She tied them both up and knocked out the second guy.  
  
"Well, guess my work's done here." Sakura grinned and started to walk away when she bumped into somebody else. She looked up and saw a boy of about 17 looking down at her.  
  
"Please tell me you're not part of the planned murder." Sakura moaned and slowly backed up.  
  
"Murder?" The boy asked and looked over to the two unconcious men.  
  
"Did you do this?" he asked Sakura. She nodded and looked away from him.  
  
"Yes, I'm sorry, but they were planning a murder and I couldn't call the police and-"Sakura started to say but was cut off by the boy.  
  
"You're absolutly perfect." He said to her.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Come with me." The boy said.  
  
"I need to get home. My dad will get mad." Sakura protested as the boy started to walk away.  
  
"Your father won't be home for another hour. And your brother is staying at a friend's house tonight." The boy replied.  
  
"How do you know that?" Sakura asked as she ran to catch up with him.  
  
"I know everything about you, Sakura." He replied to her.  
  
"How........"  
  
"I'm a spy. I know everything. And you have the skills to be a spy."  
  
"I do?" Sakura asked, shocked to say the least.  
  
"Yes. You knew the murder would happen. You got to the scene and managed to stop them before anything happened. Smart girl." He grinned and stopped in front of an empty warehouse.  
  
"Why are we stopping?" Sakura asked him.  
  
"You'll see, just hang on." He said and knocked once, knocked twice, knocked once, and kicked once. The door swung open and the boy dragged Sakura inside. Inside it appeared to be the empty warehouse.  
  
"What?" Sakura looked around and saw nothing. The boy led her to another door, which had a set of stairs. He started to descend them when he called over his shoulder.  
  
"You coming, kid?" Sakura quickly nodded and followed him. When they reached the bottom, he opened another door. Sakura cautiously stepped inside and gasped in awe. Inside was a ton of desks and doors, and people as well. The boy started to weave around people, waving at them and leading Sakura to a back room. He knocked on the door and entered. Sitting behind another desk was an older man, about 25.  
  
"What is it now, Jeremy?" The older man asked, his green eyes examining Sakura.  
  
"I found you your newest spy, sir." Jeremy replied and brought Sakura further inside. The man looked her over again and raised his eyebrow.  
  
"She's only a little girl!" He exclaimed.  
  
"A little girl who just stopped a murder." Jeremy argued back.  
  
"Is this true?" He turned his attention to Sakura.  
  
"Yes it is, sir." Sakura said quietly.  
  
"Well......" the man said, still looking her over.  
  
"This is Kinomoto Sakura. The girl we've been watching for the past few days." Jeremy said. The man's eyes widened.  
  
"This is her?" Sakura nodded.  
  
"Well, that changes everything." The man said.  
  
"She has everything to become a spy." Jeremy added. The man nodded and smiled.  
  
"Pleasure to meet you Sakura. My name is Michael." The man smiled at her.  
  
~*~ End of Flashback ~*~  
  
In the end, Michael made me a spy. That's what I am now. A fully-trained spy. I've done some pretty good things since then. Saved people and destroyed evil plans, simple stuff mostly. Sometimes I compare myself to Spider-Man. I do all sorts of good, but no one knows my real identity. Michael said I had to use a fake last name in case I was ever caught and go by a codename. Right now, I'm working on simple things, tracking people and going new places. My latest mission is to track somebody, but we haven't gotten a name yet. Michael gave me no reason as to why I must track them, but I have a feeling he does know. That this person knows something he shouldn't. I need to be careful though. There are times I wonder if Tomoyo knows who I am, but she'll never figure it out. My father hasn't found out yet, and neither has Touya. Nobody knows who I really am, and nobody ever will. I am Blossom. I am a spy, and I will never get caught.  
  
**************************************************************************** ** Well, that was short and pointless. But it'll have more action in the next chapter, trust me. Please review. And even if you don't review, I'm going to continue writing this fic because I love the ideas I have for it. Until then peepz, cya! 


	2. School life and spying shouldn't mix

Hello all! I've decided to continue this story!  
  
Kali Vulpix: Didn't you say that in the first chapter? That's you'd continue no matter what?  
  
Well, ya, but then people reviewed after all. =D  
  
KV: Whatever.  
  
Anyways, thanks for your reviews guys. Well, no more babbling, let's get on with the story. This chapter is still in Sakura's POV, FYI.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
So let's jump to the now timezone since you know my story now. I'm 15 years old now, and....  
  
"I'm late!" I yelled as I scrambled out of my bed and rushed through my morning routine. I ran downstairs, shoved a piece of toast in my mouth and put my shoes on.  
  
"Bye Dad, bye Touya!" I called out to my father and brother and ran out the door. Thankfully my high school wasn't that far from my house. I ran inside the building and looked at the nearest clock.  
  
"Well, new record, Sakura. 15 minutes before the bell rang, good job." I heard someone say from behind me. I turned around and grinned at my best friend, Tomoyo.  
  
"Yea, aren't you proud of me?" I joked back as we started walking towards our first period classes. Tomoyo's been my best friend forever. It also helps that she's my third cousin. Anyway, we do this everyday. We don't have the same classes until after lunch, so we spend as much time before school as we can. Unfortunately, we didn't have enough time to catch up on a lot besides what Touya did last night. In case you care, he crashed his bike. But just as I finished telling her my story, the bell rang, meaning I had to go to math and Tomoyo had music. You have no idea how much I despise math. Most of the lesson I sit there and pretend to care about y equaling x-14 divided by 2 squared. It's a bunch of garbage I say. But moving on........  
  
"Ms. Avalon, can you answer problem 12?" the teacher suddenly called on me. I jerked my head up from my arms and looked at the board. I could tell that the teacher was waiting and the class just wanted another excuse to make class more exciting.  
  
"Um..........4?" I guessed. The teacher just shook his head and sighed.  
  
"Pay attention, Ms. Avalon." He lectured me and continued to teach. I'm a spy, and I get treated this way. It's pathetic. If sensei knew whom he was dealing with, he'd be singin' a whole different tune, that's for sure. But unfortunately, I can't blow my cover or I'd be so screwed over. So I did the next best thing: I wrote a note to Tomoyo.  
  
"Hey Tomo,  
  
What's up? Ntm here, just hanging out and being bored out of my skull. Anywayz, I know I said we would hang out after school today, but something came up (again!) and I can't. I promise, we'll do something later, maybe tomorrow. Things are still the same. Dad's always at work, and Touya is at the college a lot. Um, actually, I don't really have much to say in this note, so I'm going to wrap it up. See ya at lunch. Obviously, since I'll probably be giving this to you at lunch. Lol. See ya!  
  
'Kura."  
  
I quietly folded up the note and shoved it into my pocket, just as the bell rang. I walked down the hall and entered my history class. History's not QUITE as boring as math, but nonetheless, it's not real important to me. I mean, I learned everything I'll ever need to know through the spy training. So I usually sit there and pretend to pay attention. I plan spy tactics. Then pass the tests the teacher gives us. But I'll spare you the super boring details. Let's fast-forward to lunchtime.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So I met Tomoyo by our lockers when the lunch bell rang. It's our little ritual basically. We meet at the lockers, buy our lunch, and then walk around the school. We talk about everything. And today had an..............interesting subject.  
  
"Have you seen the new guy?" Tomoyo asked me.  
  
"The movie?" I stupidly responded. She rolled her eyes at me and shook her head.  
  
"No not the movie, the actual person." She replied. I grinned sheepishly and shrugged.  
  
"Nah, what new guy?" I asked her as I bit into my pizza.  
  
"He's in my 1st period class. His name is Li Syaoran. He just moved here from Hong Kong, I think. He's really cute." She said suggestively. Now it was my turn to roll my eyes.  
  
"Tomo, I already told you. I don't really have time for guys right now." I reminded her. She huffed and sighed.  
  
"Whatever, Kura. You need to start dating though. It would do you a world of good." She said.  
  
"Well, I will when I find the perfect guy."  
  
"And what, may I ask, is your perfect guy?" She raised her eyebrow.  
  
"Well, he's got to be nice. I can't stand jerky guys. Sweet, has a sense of humor, romantic, and being a blonde wouldn't hurt either." I replied. She choked back a laugh, which only succeeded to choke on her food.  
  
"A blonde?" She laughed at me.  
  
"What? Blondes are slightly cuter!" I defended myself.  
  
"Whatever you say, Sakura. I believe ya." She winked and giggled again. That launched into our discussion of who was cuter: blondes or brunettes. That itself wasted our whole lunchtime. I swear, me and Tomoyo spend our time talking about the strangest things. The bell suddenly rang, signaling the end of lunch and that we had to go to class. Tomoyo and I both had Biology next, so we turned around and walked to the science hall. We entered the classroom and took our seats, which we got to choose ourselves. So we were still arguing about which type of hair color was cuter for a guy when sensei walked in.  
  
"Well, nice to see you all so chatty on a Monday." Ms. Asaji grinned. She's one of the best teachers here. She's only in her 20's and real lenient. She's also highly creative and believes that talking helps get things done. Which we all like.  
  
"All right, before we get started, we have a new student with us. So be nice, and any spitwads I find being thrown, the shooter will owe me 30 minutes after school." She said jokingly. A boy stepped into the classroom and handed Ms. Asaji a slip of paper. Tomoyo jabbed me in the side with a pen.  
  
"Ow, what?" I asked, slightly annoyed at the way she grabbed my attention.  
  
"That's him!" She whispered excitedly.  
  
"That's who?" I asked her.  
  
"The new guy! Syaoran Li." She replied, still watching his every move. I glanced over to the new guy, who was still waiting by Ms. Asaji's desk. She nodded and looked around the room.  
  
"Well Mr. Li, why don't you take a seat on the other side of Ms. Avalon? Sakura, raise your hand for a second." Ms. Asaji told me. I did as told. Syaoran looked around and spotted me. Then glared at me. I was slightly taken-back by his reaction. I mean, I haven't even met him, and he glares at me. How rude! He walked to the back of the class and sat next to me.  
  
"Hey, I'm Sakura." I introduced myself.  
  
"No really, do you think?" He replied, voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"Calm down, no need to be so rude about it." I snapped back.  
  
"Whatever." Was the reply I got. I growled under my breath and turned my attention to Ms. Asaji.  
  
"Today, we're going to be learning about water quality. Which means you'll be doing a bunch of testing and a report at the end." The entire class groaned.  
  
"But, you will be allowed to work in groups up to three people each." Everyone perked up and started chattering about who was going to work with who. I turned to Tomoyo and grinned.  
  
"You and me?" I asked her.  
  
"Like always." She grinned. Ms. Asaji shook her head and clapped her hands.  
  
"Focus for a little bit more guys. I need to finish explaining how this will work!" she said. We instantly shut up.  
  
"Now, you and your partners will pick a natural habitat with water in it. You are also allowed to work by yourself. You will collect a large container and a small container of water from your site. Then you will do tests I ask you to do. At the end of this unit, you will need to do a class presentation about it. It can be a video, a notebook, or a poster. You will need to have it done sometime next month." She was interrupted by a knock on the door. She opened it and took the message from the other side. She looked up and at me.  
  
"Sakura, you need to take your stuff and leave. Someone's here to check you out." She told me. I shot her a questioning glanced and shrugged.  
  
"Copy down everything we need to know about the project." I whispered to Tomoyo as I walked to the front of the class. I grabbed the piece of paper from Ms. Asaji and walked out the door. I made my way up to the front office, where I saw Jeremy waiting for me.  
  
"Come on, you're already checked out." Jeremy said. I nodded and followed him outside. We got into his beat up Honda and drove away from the school.  
  
"Get dressed." He threw my spy clothes at me. I ducked behind the driver seat so he couldn't see me and changed out of my uniform. I slipped on a pair of black leather pants, a black tanktop, and threw a black trench coat over it. Personally, I think it looks too much like something from the Matrix. But that's what Michael insists I wear. I climbed back into the front seat with Jeremy, just as he turned into an alleyway. We got out of the car and got into a better car. We took off in Jeremy's black Mercedes, back onto the streets.  
  
"So where are we off to this time?" I asked.  
  
"Michael just said to pull you out of school. Something about your next assignment." Jeremy replied as he drove up into the alleyway of the warehouse. We locked and got out of the car. He knocked the secret code on the door and we walked inside.  
  
"Want me to come with? Or you wanna handle it yourself?" Jeremy asked me.  
  
"Thanks for the offer, but I think I need to do this myself." I grinned at him. He nodded and left me alone. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door.  
  
"Who is it?" I heard Michael's rough voice ask me.  
  
"Blossom, sir." I replied. He opened the door and I stepped inside. He was sitting behind his desk, looking through a file of something.  
  
"Ah, you're here at last, Blossom. Have a seat." He motioned to the many chairs in the room. I sat down and folded my arms over my chest.  
  
"What did you want this time, Michael?" I asked him.  
  
"To discuss your assignment." He replied.  
  
"You never did tell me what my assignment was, Michael." I said curtly.  
  
"Be patient, Blossom. I'm getting there." He said as he sifted through the files. I huffed and rolled my eyes.  
  
"All right, so what is it?" I asked him.  
  
"You are receiving your first large mission. There is an opposing spy association, one that's spying on our crew. They're from a different country, but they have now sent a spy over here." Michael started off.  
  
"Ok, and what does this have to do with me?" I asked him.  
  
"You are going to be the one who finds their spy. Once we uncover who he is, I will give you the next half of your assignment." Michael finished.  
  
"So, right now, you want me to be on the look out for this guy." I stated my question.  
  
"Correct. Until we know who he is, and what he wants. I will give you more information when I find out. Now, you and Jeremy are going to go out right now and start searching. Am I making myself clear?" He asked me sternly.  
  
"Crystal." I replied as I took the file from Michael's hands. I got out of my chair and headed towards the door.  
  
"Oh, and Blossom?" I turned around and looked back.  
  
"Never mouth off to me again, understood?" He warned me. I nodded and walked quickly out the door. I sighed in relief and turned to walk away, when I crashed right into Jeremy.  
  
"Waiting for me?" I asked sarcastically.  
  
"What's your problem? You're never this moody." Jeremy noted as we headed back out to the Mercedes.  
  
"Just this new guy at school. He's really a pain in the ass." I replied as I got into the passenger seat.  
  
"Well, you better watch it. Any more back talk and Michael will punish you. And it will hurt, trust me." He said as he stuck the key into the ignition.  
  
"How so?" I asked as we drove down the street.  
  
"It just will. Just be careful, Sakura." He warned me. I nodded and turned my gaze back to the window. Jeremy was the only one in the agency who called me by my real name. When we're on a mission, he calls me Blossom though. He's been my spy partner and trainer since I started out. He's sort of grown on me, and I trust him with my life. And I know he feels the same way.  
  
"I'll be careful. I'll just have to ignore him." I replied. Jeremy nodded and didn't say anything else. I growled at myself and shook my head. 'First he messes up my school day, now he is going to ruin my focus. Either that or put me out of a job. I hate Syaoran Li.' I thought darkly. Stupid, sarcastic bastard. Without even realizing it, we had come to a halt. I shot Jeremy a questioning glance. He nodded his head towards the direction by a dumpster.  
  
"It's said that there might be some information on this guy around here." Jeremy said to me.  
  
"So that means we have to go dumpster diving?" I raised my eyebrow. He pulled off his shirt and changed into a ratty, ripped one.  
  
"Precisely. Here, put these on." He threw me a set of clothes that would have looked great on a bum. I sighed and climbed into the back. I changed out of my Matrix outfit and into a pair of faded jean shorts, a ripped long- sleeved shirt, two different socks, scuffed white tennis shoes, and a scarf tied into my hair. I climbed back up front and waited for Jeremy, who looked almost as ratty as I did.  
  
"Ready to roll, Blossom?" He asked me as he put a beanie over his hair.  
  
"Ready when you are, Lone Pineapple." I addressed him by his codename. He nodded and opened the door.  
  
"Let's go." He said as he locked the doors and dove into the dumpster.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Yea, I ended it right there. Odd place to end, but so what? Lol. Oh, and the Lone Pineapple thing, in case anyone cares. Ok, so I have a friend named Jeremy, who this Jeremy is sort of modeled after. And his email is the lone pineapple. So I thought that'd be a good name for the Jeremy in this story. Well, now Syaoran is here! *does victory dance* What's his problem anyway? And why's he here? Who's the spy Sakura's after? Find out next time! Please Review! Bai Peepz!!! 


	3. change of handauthor note

Hello reviewers.If your wondering why I have a fic that's already been done by tyson_foxflame(if you've read this story before)then read this from her:  
  
hey people, sup? yea, so you see, the author name is no longer tyson foxflame. I have officially given all rights of this story to my friend digininga. please don't get mad at him and accuss him of plagerism. I just wasn't getting in enough time to write this so I had to find a way to get rid of some of my stories. So, I asked him to write it. Please enjoy it.Tyson FoxFlame  
  
And that was officially from her.I will try to live up to her wishes,and see that her fic. gets finished and is really good.Please have faith in me while we make this trasition.Thank you.  
  
Digininga. 


	4. I'm sorryAuthor's noteImportant

Hello eveyone.I'm sorry to inform you all but I'm not gonna continue this fic.I don't have any creative ideas for this fic since it wasn't mine to begin with.Also I have a new idea for a fic that won't get out of my head.Plus tysonfoxflame has ALOT on her plate,so I'm not gonna ask her to take it back or anything.I'm sorry to all of those people who really enjoyed this fic very much.Thank you for your understanding.  
  
From tysonfoxflame:sorry ppl for those of you who loved it, but I couldn't finish it. too much other stuff. maybe some other time 


	5. CFGOMClues,Fighting,and Gadgets,Oh My!

Hello everyone.I know I said I was gonna discontinue this fic.,but I'm not gonna give up so easily.That and also I was reinspired by a faithful reviewer(U know who u r.)Anywho,u guys wanted it so here it is.Also I apoligize if it comes off crappy.I 'm still adjusting,plus I'm in a slighty bad mood now.  
  
Disclaimer:Not mine,wasn't mine to begin with.The idea wasn't even mine.lol.Now that u know,let's get on with it.  
  
Hidden Identities  
  
C.F.G.O.M.=Clues,Fighting,and Gadgets,Oh My![1]  
  
Sakura's P.OV.  
  
"And just when I thought my day couldn't stink anymore."I replied sarcastically,stepping out of Jeremy's truck.  
  
I really wasn't looking forward to the task at hand,but I had to do it.Whoever said that it's a tough job,but somebody has to do it wasn't kidding either.  
  
"Well get used to it Blossom.We have to find out information first before we can do anything about this mysterious spy."Jeremy replied while heading over to the dumpster,looking just as 'excited' as I was.  
  
"Yeah,yeah.I know,but do we really have to look in there?Can't we just hack a computer or something?"I couldn't believe that my first mission was gonna be so boring.I mean even James Bond got exciting missions and he's more focused on women than saving the world.  
  
"Don't be such a winer Blossom,Michael said that we'll find something here,so that's what we'r......."I quickly hussed him up by covering my hand over his mouth.Something didn't feel right and I thought I heard something.  
  
"Did you hear that just now?"I asked Jeremy,trying hear a little better to see if we were being followed.  
  
"No,not really."He just shrugged me off while I still kept listening.  
  
"Besides Blossom,if anyone tried to attack us,I'd be here to protect you."  
  
"Yeah right Pineapple,like I'd need saving."I replied casually,using his codename just incase.Suddenly,a cat jumped out of nowhere and hissed menecenly.   
  
"Ahhhhhhhh!!!!!"Jeremy yeeled very loudly,jumping into my arms,Scooby Doo style.  
  
You'd think I wouldn't be able to hold up jeremy,but then again,I've lifted 100 pound weights during training over and over,so jeremy wasn't too heavy,but right now he was being annoying.I quickly drooped him on the ground and scared away the cat.  
  
"Now,what was that about saving me again?"I asked,knowing darn well that it annoyed him.  
  
"Just cut the small talk and let's get going Blossom."  
  
He groaned while rubbing his backside.Suddenly a shuriken shot toward the wall,just above my nose.I narrowed my eyes,waiting for the intruder to come out.I wished I hadn't as about 30 ninjas surrounded us,all looking very unfriendly and very strong.Their leader came out of the middle and was dressed in a black robe,that surrounded him.All I could make out were his eyes,which were a ruby-looking color,and they looked steamed.  
  
"Ah,so you must be the "Evil Dragon".I am here to kill you.Ninjas,attack!  
  
Ok,now I was pissed.First that stupid kid shows up and annoys me,then he wrecks my focus,and now this idiot here was trying to kill me?!Ok,that was the last straw.  
  
"Evil?I'll show you how 'evil' I can be."[2]  
  
I cracked my knuckles,ready for the approaching attackers.They never saw me coming.I quickly charged forward and punched one in the stomach,leaving him out cold.The next one was hit with a spinning kick,which sent him flying into five others.Two of them surrounded me and I took one and threw him into the other.I was dogding and blocking left to right,disposing of them easily.Suddenly I was grabbed from behind and Jeremy was tied up at the moment,so I decided to show this dude why he should never touch me.I punched him in the stomach with my elbow,then I took my hand around his neck and ran up against a wall,flipped,and slammed him onto the gorund.That outta teach him.[3]  
  
"28,29........that just leaves you as 30."I said,pointing a finger at the leader.  
  
"Some other time,'Evil Dragon'.Ninjas,retreat."They all fled,leaving to go lick thier wounds.  
  
"Hmm,I wonder who this 'Evil Dragon' is.Problaby the guy we're looking for."I shrugged.  
  
"I guess.It must mean something for them to come at us.Now let's head on with our mission."I said in a irritaited tone.  
  
"All of that fighting didn't calm you down?"Jeremy asked.  
  
"A little.I just wanna get this over with."We climbed into the dumpster finally getting down to business.  
  
"So,what now?"I asked.I wasn't sure if standing in a dumpster with filthy clothes on,was gonna help.  
  
"I haven't got a clue.This is as new to me,as it is to you."Suddenly a light breeze came form the bottom of the dumpster and suddenly,I was sucked up into a giant hose.  
  
"What is going on here!"I screamed.I know a spy's life is strange,but this was way too much.We suddenly landed on a pad on the floor and were in a room with a platinum door in front.It was a very small room and all there was was that door.  
  
"Please state your codename."A robotic voice sommanded.  
  
"Lone Pineapple"Jeremy replied.  
  
"Blossom Flower"I followed jeremy's example.  
  
"Acces granted."The door suddenly swung open and we entered causiously.What I saw blew my mind.We were in a huge building with millions of stairs and lots of scientist studying diffrent things.I let my eyes wander around a little,before I remembered that it wasn't smart for a spy's eyes to wander where they weren't supposed to be.Suddenly,a tall figure approached us and introduced himself.  
  
"Hello,my name is Yue.Welcome to Central Command Spy Network.I suppose Michael sent you,correct?"  
  
"Yes,"Jeremy answered."We were sent here to recieve information about our new assignment.Can you help us?"  
  
"I wish I could son,but we haven't as much information as Micheal has.All we know is that the spy is from China and that he is about the same age as Sakura."At this I perked up.Maybe I could track down this person and end the mission quickly.  
  
"But for now,we will hand out your gadgets."Yue said,snapping me out of my thoughts.  
  
"Don't we usually recieve our gadgets from HQ?"Jeremy asked.  
  
"Yes,but since this mission is top-priority,you will need better gadgets to help you."With this,Yue showed us to a labortory and handed us our gadgets.  
  
"In each bag,you will both recieve the standard issue of gadgets and weaponry.First,there's a blinding camera that will blind your adversaries and stun them.Secound,there is an invisibility cloak,disguised as a blanket.You will also recieve laser-cutting rings,a protective shield that can shield from anything,from bullets,to missles.The next items are super-efficent contacts that allow you to see up to 10x your normal sight,and last but not least,there is shaving cream."  
  
"Shaving cream?How will that help Yue?"My intrest,peaking.  
  
"It's not really shaving cream Blossom.It is a highly condensed can of ice spray,which can freeze anything and turn it brittle."  
  
"O,wow.We really upgraded big time,didn't we Jeremy?"He simply nodded and returned all of the items back into his bag,as did I.  
  
"Now remember,you have to find out who this person is quickly,before we are discovered,"Yue explained"I know I don't have to explain the importance of this mission,as I know you know how important it is."We nodded that we understood.  
  
"Good.I'll tell Michael that you've recieved your gadgets.You both can return home now."With that,he left and we exited and returned to Jeremy's truck.  
  
"Mind if I drop you off at your house Sakura?"I was a little suprised when he used my real name,but shrugged it off.  
  
"Sure,if you don't mind."  
  
"I wouldn't be asking if I didn't,now would I?"Jeremy asked,smirking.  
  
"Ha,ha smart guy.Just drive."  
  
As we headed off,I wondered about the day's events.I wouldn't usually do that,but something didn't feel right about today.Why would Michael tell us to go off,just to get some gadgets and then have us leave?It didn't seem that important to drag me out of school.I guess it couldn't wait though.O well,I didn't want to think about it anymore.I was exhausted,plus I still had that project to do with Tomoyo.  
  
"We're here Sakura.I'll cya later."  
  
"Bye Jeremy,cya tommorow."I waved off and headed inside.  
  
"Who was that,squirt?"It was Touya.Obviously,dad wasn't home and Touya was cooking dinner as usual.  
  
"No one Touya,just a friend."  
  
"What kind of friend?"Touya eyed me suspiciously.  
  
"None of your businees,you big jerk.Just don't poison me and dad with your cooking,ya hear?"  
  
At this,Touya stuck his toungue out and I gave him the stink eye.Boy,if only he knew,if only he knew.But enough of him.I raced upstairs to my room and threw my bookbag on my bed,and breathed out a heavy sigh.  
  
"Whew,today was wierd,but I just know it's gonna get even worse.I can feel it."  
  
My mind instantly went to Syaoran Li,and I made a face.  
  
"Why am I thinking about 'him'?I don't know what it was about him,but something wasn't right,"I yawned"O well,I'll figure it out later.Right now I'm just gonna rest for a little while."With that I turned in and take a nice,long nap.  
  
[1]=I got this idea from "Lupin the 3rd".It's cool the way they do that,so I decided to do it here.  
  
[2]=I got this idea from "Cowboy Bebop"It's not the exact same quote,but it's along the basic lines.It was from one of my fav. episodes,so I decided to put it in there.  
  
[3]=Inside joke to all you ppl who play "Dead or Alive 3".This is one of the moves from there.Hint-it's one of Hayate's.  
  
I hope you all enjoyed that.I finally got it out.Even in a bad mood.I wonder what's gonna happen next,eh?I guees you'll just have to read and find out.Also,since it's Summer Vacation,(Thank you)updates will be sooner.Now that's school outta the way.Well,I'll cya next time.Please Review.Bye.. 


End file.
